1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for measuring a liquid level.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, time-domain reflectometry (TDR) has been used to characterize and locate faults in metallic cables. Although there are time-domain reflectometry (TDR) based water level measurement systems, none are designed to remotely measure water levels (e.g., spent fuel pool (SFP) water levels) from relatively far distances by utilizing impulses and relatively highly specialized time-domain reflectometry (TDR) discrimination methods. For instance, one conventional time-domain reflectometry (TDR) system utilizes a step wave rather than impulse. Other conventional approaches include guided wave radar (GWR) techniques which use technology in this general category. However, all such conventional techniques require electronics in the vicinity (i.e., relatively close proximity) of the spent fuel pool (SFP) and, thus, are not suitable for water level measurement in a hostile post-accident environment which could include high radiation, high temperatures, high seismic activity, fire, explosions, and falling debris.